The Soul's Recognition
by SecretAgentGal9087
Summary: Sofia arrived in Tombstone, intent on adventure, but she was in for way more than she bargained for!
1. The Arrival

The sun shone brightly over the dusky town as the stagecoach rounded the dirt corner.

"Whoa!" The driver shouted to his horses, as he halted the vehicle just outside the one and only Crystal Palace Saloon.

"We're here dove", Dr. Meacham cooed to the sleeping form next to him.

Slowly, she stirred and her large doe eyes fluttered open. She reached a delicate, gloved hand toward the window of the coach and pushed back the curtain.

Her breath caught in her throat as she beheld the sight before her.

The city of Tombstone, Arizona was unlike anything Sofia Meacham had ever seen. The roads were unpaved, and wide-set to allow many stage coaches to pass through.

The buildings looked very makeshift unlike the looming stone that she was accustomed to, and every other store seemed to be a saloon.

But, what intrigued her the most, were the patrons of Tombstone. They were rough, and dirty…dangerous, but alluring all at the same time.

Sofia, having grown up in the very privileged societies of New England, had never seen anything like them.

Right at that moment she knew that her life was never going to be quite the same.

"Are you just going to sit in there all day, or may we proceed?" chimed the shrill voice of Sofia's beautiful, blonde cousin Lucy from the door of the coach.

"By all means Lucy" Sofia said curtly. She stepped out of the coach into the warm sun with a radiant smile spread across her red lips.

"Oh…have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your entire life?" she purred as she threw her arms out and spun in a circle, inhaling the smell of fresh air.

"I find it positively grotesque…hopefully father and uncle can work their magic and fast, before we all rot away in this pit" Lucy spat, "Christ, have you ever seen so much dust?"

"There is more to life then paved streets Lucy, this town has a rustic beauty…it's unique."

"Girls, welcome to your new home" Henry Meacham said approaching his daughter and niece.

Lucy clucked her tongue at his comment, and marched into the crystal palace, followed closely by her Mother and Father.

Henry Meacham draped his arm around his daughter's shoulders and accompanied her into the hotel.

The interior of the Crystal Palace, was every bit the western saloon its reputation had come to portray it as.

There were Faro tables where many drunk men sat gambling away what little money they had.

In one corner, a small man sat playing an upbeat tune on the piano, while a few couples danced in a small open area nearby.

Finally, against the back wall sat the large oak bar where even more drunken cowboys sat with their "ladies" laughing and causing a great deal of noise.

The whole place reeked of whiskey and smoke, and Sofia loved every bit of it!

Sofia's uncle George cleared his throat in an attempt to get someone's attention. "Excuse me", he shouted from the doorway.

Suddenly, the music and dancing stopped and all eyes were on the newcomers. The room became so silent that you could've heard a pin drop. Sofia found this sudden change in atmosphere quite unnerving.

A tall, dark, intimidating man was the first to make a move. He got up from his poker game and sauntered toward the strangers, giving them a very disapproving glare.

"Well, well, well…you folks are dressed mighty nice to be hanging around in a town like this. Are you lost 'er somthin'?" He drawled as he circled the group as if he were a vulture on the prowl.

"My name is George Meacham and this is my family. We are looking for a Mister Behan?" Sofia's uncle said, standing his ground.

"That's SHERIFF BEHAN to you Georgie!" Came a friendly voice from the back of the room. Sofia turned to see a well-dressed man in his thirties approaching her uncle.

"I'll be damned Behan! How have you been?" George said chuckling enthusiastically, and embracing his friend.

"Just grand, old friend! Why, Annette you look as pretty as ever!" Behan said tipping his hat to George's wife.

The intimidating man from before grumbled and walked back to his game, seeing that these strangers were well connected.

"Don't mind him, he just don't take kindly to wayward folk is all" Behan said motioning toward Curly Bill's retreating form.

Behan's eyes then shifted toward Lucy and Sofia. "Ladies, I don't believe I have had the pleasure."

"I am Miss Lucy Meacham" Sofia's cousin gushed with all the fake charm she could muster. Behan kissed the back of her hand politely, and let his eyes linger over her body a little longer than was appropriate.

"Charming" he said with a grin, "and you are?"

"Sofia" she replied curtly, trying to hold back a look of disgust as the older man kissed her hand.

"We won't be scouting real estate until morning, so we are in need of a place to stay for the night" Sofia's father Henry interjected, noticing how uncomfortable his daughter was at the moment.

Behan turned to face Henry, and Sofia gave her father an appreciative smile. "Well my home is your home my old friends, you will have the finest rooms in the hotel!"

With that Behan led them off up the stairs toward their lodgings.

The group had just finished putting their luggage in the rooms when Behan again returned. "I was wondering if the two young ladies would care for a little tour of the town?"

Lucy immediately jumped up and took Behan's arm, "I was wondering when you would ask", she said flirtatiously. _She's such a whore,_ Sofia giggled to herself as she rolled her eyes at her cousin.

Truth be told, Sofia was dying to do some exploring. She didn't trust Behan remotely, but seeing no other way of getting out of the hotel, she agreed.

The three left the room, Lucy arm in arm with Behan and Sofia trailing anxiously behind.

Doc Holiday looked up from his cards with a blank expression on his ungodly beautiful features. He was the epitome of calm as he took a drag of cigarette and awaited the other man's move.

"Call…" Bill Bailey said from across the table.

A small smile flickered across Doc's features as he laid down a royal flush, "oops…" he drawled.

"You cheating son of a bitch! That's the third hand in a row!" Bailey screamed jumping to his feet in anger.

Doc calmly leaned back in his seat with a smug grin on his face, "Perhaps poker is not your game Billy"

Bill's face turned bright red as he let out a yell of rage and made for his pistol. Before he could even touch the handle of his colt, Doc was on his feet and had the barrel of his gun to Bill's temple, his usually calm eyes fierce and unyielding.

"Go ahead and try…I dare you", Doc warned cocking his weapon.

Bill Bailey put his arms up in surrender, a look of terror in his eyes. "Good Game, Doc", he sputtered nervously.

Doc, amused by the coward in front of him, un-cocked his gun and chuckled, "That's what I thought". He turned to help Kate, the red-headed beauty behind him finish gathering his winnings.

Wyatt Earp, a tall handsome man with a thick mustache and light brown hair, who had been watching the altercation patted his friend on the back and laughed, "I swear Doc, you are the luckiest man I have ever known"

"Luck has nothing to do with it" Doc slurred matter-o-factly, before shooting a grin at Wyatt.

Wyatt just shook his head at his friend's cockiness.

"Of course it's not luck, my man is just invincible…that's all" Kate said throwing herself at an uninterested Doc Holliday.

"Sorry darlin', but I'm just not in the mood!" Doc spat, pushing the pretty redhead off his arm.

"You drunk!" Kate yelled as she stormed off, money in tow.

Doc looked un-phased. "What was that all about?" Wyatt's younger brother Morgan inquired as he watched Kate storm off.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired of her games. I could swear the woman can't stand by herself, the way she hangs on me day in and day out".

"That's just Kate's way Doc, you of all people should know she likes to flaunt her affairs in public" Virgil, the oldest of the Earp brothers added.

Doc just grunted and poured himself another shot of whiskey as the four men seated themselves at a table.

"…and this my lovely companions is the Oriental!" Sheriff Behan said as he led Lucy and Sofia to the last stop on their tour.

Sofia looked around at the saloon.

It was not much different from all of the others she had seen thus far, more crowded perhaps. It was very loud, and being that it was nearing suppertime, there was an aroma of steak and potatoes mixed with the ever-present whisky in the air.

"Oh Mr. Behan, I'm simply parched, perhaps you could buy me a drink." Lucy said, coyly batting her long blonde eyelashes at the sheriff.

"It would be my pleasure Lucy…and please call me Johnny." He replied withy a greasy smile, as he led the girls to a nearby table and made his way to the bar.

"You can't actually find that slime attractive" Sofia grumbled.

"Watch your mouth darling, that is the most powerful man in Cochise County. I find power very attractive cousin"

"You're a whore." Sofia giggled at her cousin, her mood lightening slightly. _She may be conniving and shallow, but at least she is not afraid to admit it,_ Sofia thought as she studied the blonde beauty across from her.

"I know what I want and I know how to get it… So, what if I have to take up a couple of Behans along the way!" Lucy whispered. The two giggled.

Sofia shook her head, "Well, to each his own…I personally am looking for something a little deeper."

"Love is overrated Sof" Lucy replied bitterly.

"How would you know…have you ever been in love?"

"I have had my share of men, thank-you very much" Lucy replied again, her words dripping with acid.

"Sex and love are two different things. I'm not talking about a mere affair…I'm talking about true 'chase me across the world, I would die for you' love."

"God Sofia, you need to stop reading those stupid novels of yours. Did you hear what you just said? Love like that is make-believe. It doesn't exist. Men only pretend like they love you until they get what they want. Then, they toss you aside. Which is why you should learn to be like me…beat them at their own game" Lucy smiled triumphantly at her cleverness.

Sofia shrugged and looked away.

Lucy reached across the table and touched her cousin's hand, "Honey, you're making me feel bad, I didn't mean to upset you. Let's just forget it okay!" Lucy said reassuringly.

Though the two girls had their differences, they had grown up together. They were as close to sisters as two people could be.

Sofia looked at her cousin and smiled, "You're still a whore," she said. The two burst out laughing.

"What did I miss that is so funny?" Johnny asked as he returned to the table with their drinks.

"Oh, Sofie and I were just gossiping…girl talk." Lucy smiled at Behan.

"I see… Well, where was I? Oh yes, my father was born and raised in Kentucky" Behan started back into his boring life story and Lucy listened with fake interest. Sofia on the other hand, had other plans.

"If you will excuse me, I think I shall go the bar and see what sort of food this place has to offer." Sofia said excusing herself from the table.

Behan, to enthralled with his own storytelling hardly even noticed her depart from the table.

"God Almighty, I'm bored" Doc Holiday exclaimed to his three companions.

"Are we not entertaining enough for ya Doc?" Virgil slurred, the effects of his alcohol consumption taking affect.

"I'm going to go get more to drink, I shall return my friends" He exclaimed as he drunkedly got up from the table and staggered toward the bar.

Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She was average height, but very small and delicate. She wore a very fine maroon gown that spoke of money. Her long wavy black hair just grazed the top of her bustle.

He slowly began to approach her, and he found that the nearer he got, the more beautiful she became. Her skin was very pale and made a striking contrast to her raven hair. She had the lightest crystal blue eyes Doc had ever seen and her long black lashes made them that much more pronounced.

She certainly had the look and figure of a woman, but she had a certain innocence about her that Doc had never found in a member of the opposite sex, and this intrigued him to no end.

"What is an exquisite creature like you doing alone in a town like this?" Doc drawled in a silky voice from behind the girl.

Sofia tried to calm her nerves as she prepared to deal with the obviously drunk man who was making a pass at her.

She took a breath and turned to face the voice behind her, but what she saw left her at a complete loss for words. There in front of her stood an angel.

He was tall and thin, with golden hair and a perfect mustache, which drew attention to his already sensual mouth. His eyes were piercingly green, and held a silent intelligence within them.

His voice had a distinct southern drawl, and he was dressed very well, with his black hat tipped to one side, giving him a more manicured appearance than his fellow cowboys.

"I am not here alone sir, I simply left my companions to find something to eat" Sofia replied, mentally kicking herself for how dumb that must have sounded.

"Well, that was perhaps not the wisest of options. There are a lot of rough men around here. Pretty thing like you is a hot commodity", Doc purred inching nearer to her.

"Well, if you see any of these bad men, be sure and warn me, but otherwise, I can take care of myself." Sofia said, trying to seem tough and strong for her new acquaintance.

"That I do not doubt my dear… Can I buy you a drink?" Doc asked.

"I don't know…can you?" Sofia retorted smiling coyly at him from beneath her long black lashes.

Doc simply smiled and waived the bartender over. "Two bourbons please" he said not breaking eye contact with Sofia.

Sofia watched as the man set the drinks on the counter. Doc gracefully emptied his shot glass and then looked at Sofia.

Truthfully, Sofia had never really been a big drinker. She had always been her daddy's little girl. She never broke the rules. In Boston it was not polite for women to drink.

Which is why coming to Tombstone had appealed to her so much, she looked at it as her fresh start. Her chance to become the girl she really was, and to stop conforming to "polite" society.

So, she fearlessly grabbed the bourbon and downed the entire shot. Her throat burned as she swallowed, and her eyes began to water. She wanted to gag, but she refused to appear weak in front of the gorgeous man.

Doc watched with amusement as the girl began to turn scarlet. _Oh to hell with it_, Sofia thought as she finally let out a huge gasp.

Doc burst out laughing and clapped his hands, "Bravo!" He giggled, "You're brave, I'll give you that, but you could've told me you weren't accustomed to hard liquor"

Sofia laughed along with him for a moment, "Well, there is a first…AND LAST…time for everything!" She giggled.

Their laughter slowly ceased as their eyes locked. Doc stared into the glass orbs in front of him, and found himself getting lost.

He slowly moved closer to her. _What are you doing, this is not your style…let her come to you _he thought, but for some reason he couldn't stop. Just as the distance between them got inappropriately small, there was a loud crash from behind the bar, which caused their trance to be broken.

Doc snapped his head around and saw the bartender sweeping up the shards of glass form the cup he had just dropped. He went to turn his attention back the beautiful girl next to him, but she was nowhere to be seen.


	2. She's Gone

"Doc snapped his head around and saw the bartender sweeping up the shards of glass form the cup he had just dropped. He went to turn his attention back the beautiful girl next to him, but she was nowhere to be seen."

He looked around for a few moments and then sighed with a very confused and disappointed look on his face.

He pushed himself off the bar, and made his way back to the table where the Earp brothers sat.

"What the hell happened, you get lost or something?" Morgan asked as a very distracted Holliday returned to the table.

"No, I just…did you guys see a beautiful girl with dark hair in a red dress run past here?" he asked, still scanning the room.

"Okay…someone's had way to much to drink…come on Doc let's get you home", Wyatt said trying to pull his friend up from the table.

"No, I'm not drunk…there was a girl. One minute she was there and the next she just vanished into thin air!" Doc insisted.

The three Earp's just continued laughing at Doc's obvious hallucinations. "Man, I wish I saw gorgeous women when I got drunk, all's I ever see is Virgil's ugly mug!" Morgan joked.

Virgil gave his brother a sharp poke in the ribs, and continued to usher Doc out of the saloon.

Truthfully, Doc was a little drunk, and was at this point, way too confused to argue with them, so he allowed himself to be led out of the bar and to his room. Where he spent the rest of the evening reliving his brief encounter with the dark haired spitfire.

Sofia quickly made her way down Allen Street and back to the Crystal Palace.

She hurried up the stairs and into her room where she slammed the door and threw herself onto the bed.

She sighed and closed her eyes, her mind still clouded with thoughts of the mysterious man she had just encountered. She felt really stupid for running away as she had, but something inside her had told her it was the right thing to do.

It made her seem more mysterious, and would make their next encounter that much more exciting.

That was most of the reason that she had fled when she did….but there secretly some other reasons that Sofia didn't care to admit.

The man was gorgeous and obviously had a lot of experience with women. As they leaned into each other, it dawned on Sofia that she had never kissed a man before.

She had no idea how to, and she surely would've disappointed such an amazing creature. So, she had escaped with her dignity.

_Oh, but how I would've loved to kiss those perfect lips_, she thought, her mind racing.

In her twenty years on earth she'd had countless men pining after her, and she had never let a single one get half as close to her as she had just let this stranger get.

There was something about him. Like a magnet, she had just been drawn to him. At that moment, she knew she had to see him again.

"Well there you are…I was seriously considering the possibility that you had been raped and killed!" Lucy said as she plopped herself down next to her cousin.

"Lucy! I met the most amazing man…he was so handsome, and …"

"What are you talking about? What man?" Lucy asked, very shocked at her cousin's giddy demeanor.

"At the Oriental, he bought me a drink…he was…oh I can't even describe it!" Lucy gushed.

"Then what the hell are you doing here, why aren't you off sweating and panting with your mystery cowboy somewhere?" Lucy winked as she said this.

Sofia was appalled, "Okay ewww…. First of all, I am not that easy. Second, I chickened out…" Sofia said softly.

Lucy laughed for a moment and the reality hit her over the head, "Oh I know why…you were afraid you wouldn't impress him…is that it?

Sofia looked up at Lucy very embarrassed. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of! But, we have a lot of work to do!" Lucy said rushing to the dresser and grabbing her embroidered coin-purse.

"What do you mean work?" Sofia asked cautiously, "Should I be afraid?"

"Oh shut your mouth and come with me!" Lucy said grabbing her cousin's arm and rushing her out of the room.


	3. We meet again!

"Oh shut up and come with me!" Lucy said grabbing her cousin's arm and rushing her out of the room.

"If you think I am going to wear this in public you have another thing coming" Sofia spat as Lucy and the tailor admired the dress they had picked out.

"Oh will you stop whining and just go look in the mirror!" Lucy said, pushing Sofia toward the little mirror in the corner of the room.

When Sofia caught sight of herself in the mirror, she was quite taken aback.

The solid colored, silk dress that clung to her body was a very deep blue, and very low cut. Add that to the corset they had forced her into Sofia had a rather attractive figure.

The corset made her narrow waist very smooth and gave her a silhouette she didn't know existed. It was strapless, showing off her perfect shoulders.

Unlike most dresses of the day, this one didn't flare out at the waist and become a giant parachute. It simply fell to the floor around her, hugging every curve of her body.

"See, I told you" Lucy said coming up behind Sofia. "You will have that man eating out of the palm of your hand" Lucy smiled at her younger cousin, who smiled and giggled.

The girls bought a few more dresses to add to Sofia's new "Lucy-fied wardrobe" as she liked to call it and then made their way back to the hotel.

The sun beat down on the Meachams' second morning in Tombstone. Sofia's father and Uncle had been out all morning looking at plots of land on which to build their estate…and they seemed to have finally found "the one"!

"Well boys…you won't find a better spot in town!" Johnny Behan said to George and Henry Meacham as they stood in a vacant lot just on the outskirts of Tombstone.

"This _is_ a good location Henry" George stated.

"Yes, plenty of land to build the biggest estate in the West!" Johnny reassured over-excitedly.

"Well, alright then…looks like we have ourselves a deal! We start construction right away!" Henry cheered as the men all shook hands.

"I'm so glad I convinced you folks to come down here, this is just what this city needs. Some classy rich people, to turn this mining camp into the cosmopolitan city it longs to be!" Johnny said scanning the vacant lot, and imagining the giant estate that would soon take its place.

"I agree", said George, patting his brother on the back.

"I just want to build an oasis where I can live in security with my family and have a nice life, and a good future for Sofia" Henry stated to the other two men.

"Well, you came to the right place" Behan said jovially.

"Good Morning girls!" Annette Meacham said cheerfully as she entered Sofia and Lucy's hotel room.

"Morning Aunt Anne" Sofia replied from her spot in front of the vanity near the window.

"Is that a new dress Sofia?" Annette asked her niece.

Sofia nodded, "Damn right!" She said as she spun around in a pretty pink ensemble that Lucy had picked out the night before.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Annette complimented. "Anyway, the men are away looking for land all day, and I have been invited out with some ladies in town, so it looks like you two are on your own today. See you soon!"

With that, Annette fluttered out the door, as quickly as she had entered.

"Lets go get into some trouble Lucy!" Sofia exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her parasol.

"You go on ahead…I'm going to stay and rest for a bit." Lucy said, rolling over in her bed.

Lucy's lack of energy concerned Sofia slightly, but she decided not to think anything of it and set off on her adventure anyway.

She sauntered down the street and browsed through a few shops. She had an extra swing in her step this morning because she was wearing one of her new Lucy-fied gowns.

A few hours quickly passed and she had made her way up and down Allen Street, but there had been no sign of the mysterious man. So, she decided to give up her quest and go wonder through the outskirts of town a bit.

Doc awoke that morning, very confused. He sat up in bed and realized that there was a body next to his.

He soon recognized Kate's red hair and sighed to himself.

He and Kate had been together for quite sometime. He truly cared for her, although the initial spark had long since been extinguished.

In fact Doc hadn't felt that spark for quite a while, until he laid eyes on that girl at the Oriental.

Never in his life had someone left him at a complete loss for words the way she had. He knew that his affair with Kate was no longer enough…he had tasted something more, and now he was consumed by the thought of it.

Who knew that there was more to life than guns, and poker? Doc certainly hadn't and was eager to test the waters of this new realm.

In that spirit, he got up and went off in search of his best friend Wyatt.

He looked through the town for a while, but hadn't had any luck. So, he took his horse and trotted off toward the creek just outside of Tombstone to continue his search.

It was getting dusky outside, but Sofia was so lost in her daydreams that she hadn't really noticed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps nearby.

"Now look what we got here…why I do believe it is a fresh piece of meat" came a menacing voice from behind Sofia.

Her heart stopped as she realized how for from town she had wondered.

She slowly turned around to face the man who was addressing her. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she took in the man's appearance.

He was young and handsome, but his eyes were unkind. They were malicious, and she felt chills run down her spine as his gaze bore into her.

"My name is Ringo, Johnny Ringo….and these here are the Clanton brothers" Johnny said as he slowly circled Sofia.

"I must say you are the prettiest little thing I have seen round these parts for months." Johnny said wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

Sofia, her heart racing, quickly tried to break free from his grasp, but he was much stronger than she was.

"Oh come on honey…It will only hurt for a second" He purred in her ear, his breath sending more chills down her back.

She was quickly running out of escape plans… so, she did the only thing she could think of, kneed him in the groin and took off running.

Johnny hunched over in pain and fell to the ground as she ran.

The Clanton's just looked at their friend and burst out laughing, "that went well!" Ike chuckled to Johnny.

"Shut the fuck up and run after her or else… I have a bullet with your name on it!" He shouted to his companions, who quickly took off after her.

Sofia had no clue where she was going but she kept running. _Perfect, just perfect…you're going to die without ever seeing that man again!_ She thought to herself as she fled for her life.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she looked over her shoulder to see how close behind the Clantons were, and as she did she plowed straight into a tree.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Doc Holiday screamed as he looked down at the girl who had just run into him.

He recognized her immediately, and rejoiced at his good fortune. Then, he realized that she was screaming, and he earnestly tried to soothe her.

"It's alright! You're safe!" He yelled over her screams lifting her off the ground gently.

Sofia heard a faint voice near her, but she was in too much of a panic to register what it was saying. Yet, somewhere in her terror filled mind, she recognized the voice.

Sofia stopped flailing and looked up to see her mystery man staring kindly back at her.

Doc saw the terrified look in her eyes as she looked up at him. He then looked out and saw the Clanton's heading their way, and quickly realized what was going on.

Swiftly pushed Sofia behind him, he drew his gun.

"Come any closer and I'll use your eyes for target practice!" Doc yelled

The two Clanton's stopped. "Go home Holiday, this ain't your fight!" The men shouted to him.

"You touch a hair on my woman's head, and it is my fight!" He drawled calmly.

"Oh, well pardon our bad behavior, we didn't realize she belonged to you." Ike shouted sarcastically as he drew his own pistol.

He was about to cock the weapon, but was cut off by a bullet grazing his ear. He dropped his gun and covered his bleeding ear with his hand.

His brother just stood frozen.

Doc didn't flinch, "open that trap of yours one more time Clanton, and my aim just might improve."

"Alright, alright…she's Johnny's problem anyway." Ike said as he and his brother retreated.

Doc watched to make sure they were safely out of sight before turning his attention back to Sofia. "I thought you could take care of yourself?" he asked jockingly.

Sofia leapt into Doc's arms. "Thank-you, I don't know how I will ever repay you…you don't even know my name, and yet you saved my life!"

Doc froze at the sudden contact between them. He felt a surge of electricity pulse through him as he held her in his arms.

Sofia felt the same electricity, and suddenly became aware of their proximity. She released him and took a few steps back.

"Now what did you do that for darlin? I was just getting used to feeling your body right up against mine" Doc said flashing her a devilish grin.

Sofia blushed and looked down. "I'm Sofia Meacham, Mister…"

"If I tell you my name, will you promise not to disappear on me again?" Doc chuckled

Sofia looked up and nodded, giving him a warm smile. "In that case, I'm John Holiday, but you may call me Doc. Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

As Doc leaned down to kiss Sofia's hand, he took in her appearance for the first time.

Her dress was much different from the one she had worn the day before. He liked the red dress she had worn. It suited her well. But, this dress was on a different level.

It was pink, and tight, and very revealing…it made the woman in her come out. Doc felt an almost unrestrainable urge to press her to him once more.

He certainly wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, or anything like that, but this woman evoked feelings in him that he had never felt before.

He wanted nothing more than to rip the dress of her right then and there, but he knew that she wasn't like Kate. Sofia was a proper lady. He would have to work for her.

"I must say, that dress is quite erotic." Doc said, in the most charming voice he could muster.

Sofia blushed again. The men in Boston would never have spoken to her in this manner before, and yet John seemed to think nothing of it, despite his obvious wealthy upbringing.

Ordinarily his comment would've offended her, but he was charming in a way that made it impossible for her not to find him alluring.

"Do you think so?" she responded coyly, "because I'm not sure it does me justice".

Doc was amused, "well I haven't seen what's under it. So I wouldn't know." He said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Would you like to see, Mr. Holliday?" Sofia teased again as she walked off, swaying her hips as alluringly as she could.

"Be careful what you say Sofia, I might just take you seriously" He said following her.

Sofia was enjoying flirting with Doc immensely, but she was still a little nervous deep down. Unsure how to proceed she sat down beneath a tree, and waited for his response.

"So, what brings you to tombstone?" Doc asked. Sofia sighed, relieved at the change of topic.

"My Uncle, George Meacham, and my Father grew tired of Boston society. So, they decided to take their fortune and move out here where land is a great deal cheaper and more abundant. They bought a ton of land, and they plan to build an estate to retire in."

"So, you are wealthy then. I could tell by your manner. You're not like the rest of the women around here." Doc said catching her eye.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Sofia broke the connection. "What about you Mr. Holliday, why are you such a hardass?"

Doc smiled at her word choice. "I just live day to day. I still have yet to find what I am looking for."

He looked up at Sofia then who was looking back at him longingly. Neither really knew what took over them then, but they began to lean in to one another again.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Sofia spoke. "Well, Doc it is late and I am in need of an escort back to town so, I best be on my way to find one…any recommendations?" She said, enjoying the effect she was having on him.

Doc sighed, "Do you often torture men like this?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Sofia replied as she walked toward Doc's horse.

He helped her up first, and then climbed up himself. They took off toward town. As they rode, Sofia wrapped her arms around Doc's waist for balance.

She smiled at how close she was to him. She felt safe and calm being with him like this.

Doc smiled also, relishing in the feeling of having Sofia against him.


	4. No denying it

"Where in the hell is Doc, I haven't seen him all day!" Wyatt said, slightly alarmed by his friends disappearance.

The other Earp brother's and Milt, the owner of the Oriental shrugged.

"Oh, I'll tell you where Holliday is," Johnny Ringo said from the other end of the oak bar, "he is off with his little harlot by the creek" he finished bitterly, and obviously quite drunk.

"That's funny, because I just saw Kate leaving the hotel a minute ago." Morgan answered back.

"Oh no…I wasn't talking about Kate." Johnny said over his shoulder as he staggered to a faro table…muttering curses under his breath.

The Earp brothers exchanged confused looks. "Damn drunk." Virgil said looking at Ringo and shaking his head, "he don't know what the hell he's saying."

Just then, Kate came bursting through the doors of the Oriental and marched up to Wyatt. She spun him around and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"I haven't seen him all day" Wyatt responded coolly.

The anger in Kate's eyes flared. "Well you tell your friend that he can find someone else to warm his bed because I'm leaving!" She shouted, not really caring who heard her.

"Now Kate," Wyatt began placing his hands on Kate's shoulders, "don't jump to any conclusions. I'm sure he is just not feeling well today. Probably didn't want us to see him in a bad state is all"

Kate wasn't buying it. "Oh no he is up to something" she said, "and I'm going to find out what!"

Doc and Sofia slowly reached the stables in town, and they put Doc's horse away for the night. "Come on darlin, I'll take you home. Where are you staying?" He asked

"At the crystal Palace, but really I should go alone…my father may be up." She replied

"You are a grown woman…what are you afraid of?" he asked, very curious.

"Nothing. My mother died when I was young and I'm all he has. He can just get a little protective, that's all."

"Well, goodnight then" Doc said sadly, as he kissed her hand.

"Goodnight" Sofia replied reluctantly as she began to walk away.

She had barely set foot outside the stable when she realized that leaving was a huge mistake.

She wanted him. So what if she barely knew him, you only live once! Making up her mind, she quickly turned around and raced back into the stable.

Doc looked up as she ran in, and as if he could read her mind he rushed toward her.

As soon as they met Doc crashed his lips onto hers. All of Sofia's fears vanished as he kissed her wildly. Sucking at her bottom lip. He then moved his kiss to the hollow of her neck. Sofia moaned softly as he did this. She could feel their bodies mold together.

He sucked at her neck some more and she ran her hands down his body, timidly at first but her touch grew more and more passionate.

Doc reached down and began to life the skirt of her dress up, but then he stopped. "Sofia, is this what you want?" Doc he said seriously.

"I have known you for a little over one day, and yet I feel like you are the missing piece of the puzzle…if that make any sense" she replied staring deep into his eyes.

Doc smiled and kissed her once again, picking up where he had left off.

As he pulled at her skirt she occasionally felt his hands brush her thighs, and the sensation was almost more than she could handle. There was no more turning back. She wanted him and that was final. It was all she could do to speak, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life" she sighed to him.

That was all the invitation he needed. He got her skirt up high enough to free her legs, cupped his hands under her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and continued to kiss him madly.

He slowly carried her over to an empty stall and gently laid her down on a pile of hay. He crashed his body on top of hers and resumed his attack on her mouth. She could feel him pressing against her, between her legs, and she moaned his name.

He slowly slid his hand down the length of her body toward her waist, where her dress was pooled around her. He reached beneath her pinafore and stopped when his fingers barely grazed the skin of her inner thigh.

She moaned in surprise as he slid his hand over her lower stomach before dipping it between her legs. She felt like he was torturing her, teasing her with light touches.

Doc however, was in no rush. He had never made love to a woman like this before. With Kate it was fun, but that was all.

Never in his life had he felt the instant connection he felt toward Sofia. He wanted to make love to her forever, and savor every moment of it.

His fingers finally found her most sensitive spot and began to work their magic. She tugged at his shirt as she tried to contain herself.

She began trying to remove his shirt but found it incredibly difficult to focus on anything with the feelings that were coursing through her body.

He stopped what he had been doing and helped her remove her dress. Once she was naked he stopped and took in the sight before his eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her black hair laying against her white skin gave her an immortal beauty.

She looked up at him slightly confused. "What's the matter?" She asked suddenly very self-conscious.

"You're my dear are quite a beautiful sight to behold." He replied and without warning he was again on top of her. He only broke their kiss to allow her to lift his shirt up over his head.

Now that they were both free of their clothes, Sofia could hardly control her volume. The feeling of his skin pressed against hers was more than she could take. She was sure that by now, the whole town could hear them, and she didn't care.

She finally couldn't wait anymore, "John now please!" she moaned

"Impatient are we" He teased. Then he spread her legs apart and positioned himself between them. He could feel her start to tremble beneath him. "You alright love?" he asked

"Yes…Well, I've never done this before" she confessed, quite embarrassed.

This amazed Doc. He couldn't believe that she was untouched. It excited him even more. She was so intriguing, he felt connected to her in a way that he didn't know was possible.

Now he could claim her. She would be his and no one else's. He liked the thought of having her all to himself.

He smiled down at her and gently kissed her mouth, and continued to kiss her as hard as he could in order to distract her from what was to come.

He gently pushed inside her. He felt her shake a little as he did this, but she slowly relaxed and he began to pick up speed.

Sofia slowly wrapped her legs around him and felt him sink deeper into her. He continued to rock against her even harder than before.

He heard her suck in a sharp breath and then scream his name as she reached her peak, and he followed soon after, moaning her name as he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily.

"Oh my god" Sofia began, "that was better than I ever imagined it would be".

Doc smiled and wiped some hair off her face, "What kind of creature are you. I was this untamable man, but one look at you and I couldn't even remember my own name. I barely know you, but I can't live another minute without you in my arms" he confessed

Sofia, who was taken aback by his openness, smiled widely at her gorgeous lover. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can't live without you either"

"That does make me feel better. Remember, you promised not to disappear on me again." He said playfully.

"No worries" Sofia reassured him as she snuggled into his shoulder. They remained still for a long while just studying each other.

Doc tried to clear his head and make sense of what had happened over the last two days. But no matter what conclusion he came to, there was no denying it…for the first time in his life…John Holiday had fallen in love.

_God, what will I tell Kate?_ He thought as he snuggled up to his new love and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	5. The Morning After

Morning slowly crept over the hills as the sleeping couple lay peacefully in each other's arms.

Doc moaned slightly as he tried to shield his eyes from the offending brightness shining through the stables.

He then became aware of a body next to his.

_Kate and I have done some crazy things…but waking up naked in a stable is certainly new… _he thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He then looked down at the girl beside him and quickly realized it was not Kate. That's when the memories of last night came flooding back to him.

Last night he had made love to this woman…Sofia.

She was the most entrancing creature he had ever known…of that he was certain, and as she lay asleep in his arms, she seemed so innocent and beautiful, that he began to feel very ashamed for briefly forgetting where he was.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Confusion flashed across her face for a moment as she studied her surroundings, and then her eyes locked on Doc's and the confusion was replaced with joy.

"So that wasn't a dream then?" she asked staring into Doc's crystal blue eyes.

"Afraid not" he replied grinning.

Sofia smiled and timidly reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

Everything last night had happened in such a surge a passion, without any thought, that now she was not quite sure how to handle herself.

Doc saw the look of shyness creep across her beautiful features and he smiled. "I'm afraid the time for modesty has long since departed." He drawled.

She blushed and lowered her hand. "This is new for me…" she said softly.

Doc felt bad for upsetting her, but was unsure how to approach it.

"Look, I know this is new territory for you, but I am equally lost. I've done that before, but never with someone like you, whom I cared for so much. I'm as lost as you are"

At this Sofia's face brightened and she leapt on top of doc. "Did you mean that?" She asked as she kissed his lips quickly.

"Every word, darlin. I've never met anyone like you…it scares me to, to be honest." He said returning her kiss.

Sofia deepened the kiss as the familiar feelings that had awoken inside her last night came flooding back.

Just as Doc was beginning to lose control, the reality of where they were struck him. "Not to ruin the mood or anything Sofie, but I think we should relocate before anyone from town walks in on us".

Sofia smiled fondly at his use of her nickname before agreeing. "God, I forgot we were here!" She rolled off Doc and began searching for her clothes.

Once both were dressed they made their way out of the stable. "So, when will I see you again?" She asked.

"Go get cleaned up, I have a few things to take care of, and then I will meet you by the creek where we ran into each other yesterday." He said kissing her lovingly.

Sofia smiled and watched him head off to his hotel, and then quickly ran toward the Crystal Palace.

Her mind was racing. What would she tell her family? It was very unlike her to just disappear.

Sofia opened the door to her room slowly, and was relieved to see Lucy, who was very much still asleep at the far end of the room.

Sofia removed her dress, and slipped unnoticed into bed.

No sooner had she shut her eyes then there was a knock at the door. She quickly got up and opened it.

"Sofia…I missed you last night when I came in, it was late" Sofia's father Henry said.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid I lost track of time…there is just so much to explore out here" Sofia said, giving her father the most innocent look she could muster.

Her father nodded slightly, obviously not too convinced by this, "Look you are a grown woman, but this is a dangerous place. Just, be careful please." He said gently taking his daughter's small hand in his own. "You know, when your mother died, I thought I would never laugh or smile again…I couldn't bare to go through that again."

"Father, I hardly think that my coming home late is call for such theatrics!" Sofia said hugging her father lovingly, "you needn't worry, I am safe", she said comfortingly.

Her father stood and straightened his suit. He nodded to his daughter and exited the room.

Sofia let out a relieved sigh, letting out all the pent up anticipation she had been holding in. Then, she flopped back on the bed to daydream about her new romance.


	6. The plot thickens!

Wyatt Earp woke early that morning to find his wife Mattie in a drunken coma. He rolled his eyes and decided he needed to get some fresh air. He got dressed and headed out to talk a walk through his new hometown.

Seeing nothing very interesting on Allen Street, he wandered off to the outskirts, humming an up beat tune, and inhaling the fresh air.

That's when he heard hushed voices not too far off in the distance.

Reluctant to be in plain view of the source of these voices, Wyatt slowly crept behind some trees to get a better look.

"Oh Johnny, these people won't know what hit them!" George Meacham chuckled as he and the sheriff shared some cigars and brandy.

"Right you are my friend, we just need to keep an eye on your brother to make sure he doesn't spoil it". Behan said sharply, his mood quickly shifting from jovial to threatening.

"Oh, he won't be any trouble. He thinks we are building a retirement estate. As long as he and his brat have a roof over their heads he will mind his own business." George replied nonchalantly.

"Remind me again why we even have to put up with him?" Behan chuckled.

"Two words…family fortune. My father put the majority of the funds in Henry's name when he died so, I'm afraid I had no other choice".

"Well, once our little project is up and running, we can just have him eliminated." Behan purred, becoming more and more intoxicated as their conversation progressed.

"…and what of young Sofia?" George asked, equally as buzzed.

"Oh, she is a pretty thing," Behan mused, "Perhaps I will keep her."

George laughed and patted his friend on his back. Then, both men mounted their horses and galloped away from the "construction site".

Wyatt was perplexed. From what he had overheard, Behan and the new arrival George Meacham were up to something, but he had no idea what.

Truthfully, he didn't care to find out what. He didn't want to get mixed up in anything dangerous…he just want to live out the remainder of his days with his family.

He decided to be wary of Behan, and the Meacham's, but to just mind his own business.

So, pushing the memory of what he had just seen into the back of his mind, he rode back toward town.

A few hours later, Wyatt and his brother's were at the oriental, overseeing their Faro table and chatting amiably.

The door to the saloon opened and Wyatt looked up at the bouncing figure that had just entered.

"Doc you are awful chipper this morning…what's the matter?" Wyatt said sarcastically as his friend entered the bar.

"Oh Wyatt, am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" He asked flippantly, taking a seat next to his best friend and the other Earp brothers.

"Just not like you to be sober in the middle of the day is all", Morgan said, clarifying the observation.

Doc smiled and downed his first glass of whiskey for the day. "Where's Kate?" Doc asked, with a hint of bitterness in his smooth voice.

"So that's why you are in such a good mood!" Virgil gave Wyatt a knowing look. "See I told you" he stated.

"No Virgil, that is most certainly not why. I actually need to discuss something of a delicate nature with our Hungarian friend" he said, referring to his ex-girlfriend.

Ex- girlfriend, Doc sighed as he toyed with this new phrase in his head. He of all people had never thought he would have an ex-girlfriend.

When a man stares at deaths door, he resigns himself to being lonely. Kate had been a miracle.

Never in his wildest dreams did Doc think that he would find a woman willing to stay by his side through his illness.

Still, Kate had been there through thick and thin. Which is why Doc found it hard to find the right words to suit their parting, but there was no denying the fact that he had met his match…and Kate was not her.

"Doc…you there?" Morgan said as he waived his hand in front of the pensive man's face.

Doc snapped out of his reverie, "Sorry, just got a lot on my mind, I guess" he said.

"So where did you run off to yesterday anyway?" Wyatt asked signaling Milt, the bartender to bring another round.

"Out with that girl I told you about a few days back, from the Oriental." He stated plainly.

"What girl…we thought you were hallucinating" Morgan replied.

"No sir, I was not. I met a girl"

"Wait till Kate hears about this" Wyatt laughed shaking his head.

"Oh girls, here's a few people I would like you to meet!" Sheriff Behan said as he approached The Earp brothers and Doc.

Lucy was on his arm, and Sofia was trailing closely behind.

Wyatt tensed at the sound of Behan's voice. He took a deep breath, and tried to stifle his apprehensions.

"Sheriff" Virgil said acknowledging the man as he approached. All the other's tipped their hats to Behan, with the exception of Doc, who simply sat with his eyes glued to Sofia.

"Boys I would like two introduce you to two of the newest additions to our little society. May I present, Lucy and Sofia Meacham.

Wyatt immediately recognized their names and felt his uneasiness growing.

He looked at the girl Behan had identified as Sofia, and remembered the sheriff's words from that morning, _"Perhaps I will keep her". _

He pitied this young girl if that were to come true.

Girls this is Wyatt Earp and his brothers, Virgil and Morgan, and that there's Doc Holliday" Behan said, letting his distaste for him clearly show.

As his companions smiled and nodded politely, Doc rose and walked up to Sofia. "How are you this morning darlin?" He asked kissing her hand sweetly.

"I am exquisite Mr. Holliday, and yourself?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"I am well" he replied still holding her hand, much to the dismay of Sheriff Behan who watched this display with his mouth hanging open.

Actually, everyone had begun to feel a bit awkward, as if they were intruding on some private conversation.

That's when it dawned on Wyatt…Doc's new mystery woman is Sofia Meacham!

"Nice to meet you ladies. I don't mean to be curt, but we have some important business to attend to." Wyatt said grabbing Doc's arm and dragging him from the saloon.

The other Earp brothers, who had grown used to Wyatt's antics, caught on right away and followed their brother out of the bar as well.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Doc spat.

"Saving your neck" Wyatt said sharply.

Doc rolled his eyes and tried to go back into the Oriental.

"Listen to me, I was out this morning and I over heard the sheriff and Sofia's uncle George plotting something. I don't know what is going on, but I know that is nothing we need to be mixed up in" Wyatt pleaded.

"Piss on you Wyatt!" Doc spat, "You are just upset that I met someone new and you are still stuck with that drug addict wife of yours!"

Wyatt recoiled at Doc's words. He had never heard his friend say anything so spiteful before, and he was truly hurt.

Wyatt didn't respond, instead he stormed off leaving his brother's scratching their heads, and gawking at Doc.

"What are you looking at?" Doc yelled as he turned and marched back into the saloon.

He immediately spotted Behan and the girls and headed their way.

Sofia's eyes lit up as she saw Doc approaching. "Hello again Mr. Holliday!" she said cheerfully.

"Miss Meacham, perhaps you would like to join me for a little stroll around our lovely town here?" He asked, knowing that he was taking her with him one way or another.

Sofia sprang up and took his arm without even glancing at her other companions. "I would be delighted".

With one final smug glare to John Behan, Doc led Sofia out of the Saloon.

He led her to his hotel and up to his room on the second floor.

"So this is where you live?" Sofia asked sitting down on his bed.

"This is where I sleep." He stated plainly, "I don't have a home."

He cautiously joined Sofia on the bed.

Sofia ran her fingers through his hair gently. "That is a very sad statement".

Doc shrugged, "I have never had a reason to settle down"

Sofia searched his crystal blue eyes that strikingly matched her own and saw all the passion inside them.

He truly cared for her, that much she could tell. But, it remained to be seen how deep those feelings were rooted.

Doc fidgeted, growing slightly uncomfortable with the direction their conversation was headed.

He certainly was not one for discussing feelings openly, but for some reason he felt the need to reassure the beautiful girl next to him.

He gently twirled a lock of her raven hair between his fingers as he spoke. "Of course, that was before I came across you darlin."

At this, Sofia's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Doc, causing them both to fall back onto the bed. "This is all so sudden, but I trust it!" she said happily as she kissed him on the cheek.

Doc smiled wickedly, he knew exactly what he wanted to do at that moment to forget his fight with Wyatt.

An hour or so later, both he and Sofia were exhausted. They were lazily lying in each other's arms chatting about their pasts, and getting to know one another better.

"So tell me more about Wyatt…he is your best friend…how did you meet?"

"Oh, our paths just crossed I suppose." Doc said, resenting the mention of Wyatt's name.

"Is something wrong?" Sofia asked, sitting up on her elbow and looking down at Doc.

"Oh, Wyatt's just being stupid" Doc said, "he thinks I should keep away from you. He said he heard your uncle and the sheriff talking. If you ask me, the man is paranoid."

"Huh…" Sofia mumbled as she relaxed back into Doc's arms.

Sofia didn't trust her uncle any further than she could throw him.

She knew he had been involved with some shady figures back in Boston, but she couldn't imagine what he could possibly be planning out here.

The move to Tombstone had been rather abrupt, but she hadn't really considered it until now.

"Darling?" She said, "Perhaps you should go talk to Wyatt".

Doc sat up and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest I _don't_ trust my uncle or behan. Wyatt was just trying to help."

Doc shook his head.

"Oh come on…just swallow your pride and apologize. You really should talk with him."

Doc looked down into her pleading eyes, and found that in that moment, there was nothing in the world he could refuse her.

"You are a crafty little devil." He said planting a soft kiss on her mouth and rolling out of bed. "Alright, I'll go talk to him".

Sofia dressed slowly, sad that she had to leave Doc and return to her family, but it was getting late, and she knew her father would be worried. So, she bid him goodbye and made her way back to the Crystal Palace.


	7. Kidnapped!

No sooner had Sofia exited Doc's hotel, than she heard an all too familiar voice next to her. "Well, well…I put my money on Lucy as the black sheep of the family, but it appears I was mistaken." Behan said glaring at Sofia.

"Tell me darlin, how long did it take him to get under that skirt…two days was it?" He prodded.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Sofia spat, trying to keep her distance from the sheriff.

"Oh, I will talk to you in any manner I see fit. You would do best to cooperate, it will make this a lot easier for you in the end". Behan said caressing Sofia's cheek with the back of his hand.

"He's smooth isn't he?" chimed a new voice from behind Behan.

Sofia's glance shifted to the redheaded beauty that had just appeared.

"I fell for it too…" Kate said pouting her lips at Sofia in mock sympathy, "but, like all those before me, I was replaced. Now, its time for me to get even" Kate continued, menacingly revealing the knife she had been concealing behind her back.

Sofia remained silent, trying desperately to get away from the pair. "Where do you think you're going?" Behan said as Sofia tried to back away.

Sofia took off running as fast as she could at that moment. She had barely taken ten strides, when her world went dark.

------------------------------------------

Wyatt had been pacing up and down his room for the past hour. _What are they up to? _ He wondered silently.

Regardless of whether Doc wanted his help or not, he was going to get it. The only problem was, Wyatt had no idea where to start.

"Think of what you are saying Wyatt" Virgil said trying to calm his younger brother.

"Virgil's right, none of this makes any sense!" Morgan agreed.

"Look, we have to find out what they are planning. I can't explain it, but I have a bad feeling." Wyatt said seriously.

"Okay so, Behan and George tricked Henry into moving out here with his daughter Sofia, and George's wife and daughter, by telling him they were going to retire out west. Once they got here, they purchased a huge amount of land on which to build the biggest estate in the west." Morgan said trying to make sense of what his brother had told them.

Virgil continued, "but all of that is just a cover, so that Behan and George can get their hands on the family fortune, which was left to Henry, the eldest of the two brothers."

"Right!" Wyatt exclaimed, "So now, they are going to build the estate, take the rest of the money to start up their little operation, whatever that may be, and then get rid of Henry and Sofia."

"Sounds farfetched to me." Doc said, stepping into the room from the doorway where he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Doc, we didn't expect to see you here." Morgan said smiling.

"Make no mistake, I am not doing this for you. I am doing this to protect her." Doc said with a very serious look in his blue eyes. "That and the fact that I am a man of my word."

Doc walked over to Wyatt and looked him straight in the eye. "I promised loyalty to my best friend, and I don't take that lightly". He said.

Wyatt smiled, "Thank-you Doc."

"What made you come back?" Virgil asked sitting down on the settee against the window.

"Sofie reminded me of what a good friend you are Wyatt. Also, as I was lying in bed, looking at her, I remembered the way Behan looked at her today at the Oriental, and I knew I had to make sure she was safe". Doc said taking a seat next to Virgil.

"I never thought I would see the day when you would put a woman before yourself Doc" Wyatt commented, still not convinced by his friends lovesick, honor-bound suitor routine.

"Aren't you the one who said people can change?" Doc replied looking up at the dark haired man.

Truly taken aback, Wyatt sat down opposite his friend and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Touche" he replied.

"Knock, Knock!" All four men's heads snapped to the door at the far end of the room.

Virgil got up and opened the door, but saw no one. "That's odd…" he mused. He was about to close the door when a small piece of paper on the floor caught his eye.

He bent down and picked up the note and read it aloud.

Dear Holiday and company,

It has been brought to my attention, that a member of your group was eavesdropping on a private meeting of mine this morning, (Yes Wyatt, I saw you).

Now, I must graciously request your silence…but, as I know you have a tendency to cause trouble, I figured I would need a bargaining chip.

So, I have helped myself to Doc's young infatuation. If you want her back, you will have to come retrieve her in person.

We will talk business when you get here.

Sincerely,

The Sherriff

Virgil finished reading the letter and looked up at his family. Doc was already on his feet and shouting rampantly. "Son of a bitch!" Doc screamed.

"Alright…we will go and rescue Sofia, but we can't just storm in there. This is an ambush…we need a plan." Wyatt said trying to calm Doc.

"I've got your plan right here, Wyatt!" Doc shouted, brandishing his colt and storming out of the room.

The Earp's looked at each other, shrugged and hurried after him.


End file.
